


The Final Hunt

by nana8493



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Forest Sex, Fucking, Hunt, Knotting, M/M, Mating Run, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex During Thunderstorm, Sex In A Cave, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor went way back when it came to hunts. Sometimes Viktor won, sometimes Yuuri managed to escape, but with Viktor’s body, and especially his dick, even losing wasn’t too bad.That is, until Viktor’s mistake disqualified both of them from ever participating in the hunt again.





	The Final Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse week day 2! 
> 
> This was again beta read by the great Yulia (https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/profile) who again had to suffer through my horrible antics. I’m sorry x’D 
> 
> So yeah. Pointless sex this time, I’m pretty sure the Explicit rating is appropriate today lol
> 
> Have fun!

Yuuri was sweating, panting, gasping, hurting and running.

  
  


Especially running.

  
  


He was in a forest, which was very much not his preferred territory, because of all the tripping hazards the uneven ground brought with it.

  
  


But it wasn’t like he had a choice. If he wanted to get out of here unscathed, he’d have to deal with tripping and maybe a twisted ankle. However if that were to happen he was sure it was going to be game over for him. Viktor’s nose was well trained after all, and the alpha knew his scent all too well. Which was unfortunate, but nothing Yuuri could change. So he had to deal with that as well.

  
  


He had been running for quite a while now, and his legs were getting tired and it became increasingly harder to keep track of where exactly he was. He knew this forest, granted he didn’t knew every single part of it, but he was pretty sure he was still going west. Which was honestly a little hard to tell right now, because the sun was hidden behind a barrier of thick clouds, but no matter. Yuuri was going to find his way  _ somehow _ .

  
  


At least, that was what he thought before the trees stopped and he was faced with wall out of smooth stone. Shit. A cliff? Yuuri looked up, to see how high it was, and to judge if he could attempt to climb it or not, when a weight rammed into him from behind, trapping him against the rocky wall.

  
  


“Looks like there’s a little omega caught between a rock and a hard place, hm?”, the alpha whispered into his ear playfully. And true enough, Viktor’s chest  _ was _ hard. And under different circumstances Yuuri would have  _ loved _ to play with it. However he hated losing more than being deprived of fondling Viktor’s chest, so he elbowed him in the ribs and stepped on his toes in an attempted to free himself.

  
  


It didn’t work.

  
  


So he tried wriggling against him in order to try and make some space he could use to slip out of his manmade cage.

  
  


Which didn’t work either, because Viktor just pushed his hips against Yuuri’s butt harder and  _ moaned _ .

  
  


Yuuri sighed.

  
  


This obviously wasn’t going to work either.

  
  


And Viktor’s stupid pheromones were starting to make him think that losing the hunt wasn’t actually all that bad if it meant he got to enjoy Viktor’s body for it.

  
  


God, did he know how enjoyable Viktor’s body was. Being all defined muscles and sharp lines and-  _ no _ .

  
  


Yuuri pushed his back against Viktor’s chest in another attempt to free himself, but he only succeeded in making Viktor’s chest rumble pleasantly.

  
  


He groaned.

  
  


“I didn’t know you were into snuggling, Yuuri! I’ll make sure to snuggle lots with you once you’ve taken my knot”, the alpha purred into his ear.

  
  


“I’m not taking your knot this time”, Yuuri said with finality, and apparently rubbing Viktor the wrong way with that.

  
  


“Oh? So you’re going to take someone else’s?”

  
  


“No. I’m gonna get out of here without-“

  
  


Yuuri was interrupted by Viktor’s laugh.

  
  


“Oh Yuuri”, he gasped, once he was done. “There are three other alphas waiting for me to mess up or for a chance to join in. I’m protecting you right now. If you try to get away from me for real, at least one of them will get to you. You’re exhausted, Yuuri. And slow. Your stamina is failing you today so I’ll assume you’re close to your heat, am I correct?”

  
  


Now that Viktor had mentioned it, Yuuri noticed the other alphas lying in wait as well.

  
  


_ Dammit. _

  
  


Viktor was right about the heat, too- it was supposed to start next week.

  
  


“If you give yourself to me without further struggle I’ll make sure to chase them off. But I want you to be a good little omega for me if I do that.”

  
  


That… that just wasn’t fair.

  
  


Viktor knew Yuuri hated when other alphas tried butting in. And Yuuri knew that Viktor hated it as well. But Yuuri also knew that Viktor was kind of an ass and would readily endure it if it meant he’d succeed in a petty revenge on Yuuri.

  
  


Then again, there was really no way out for him now. He was surrounded by a total of four alphas and not in peak condition. This had the potential to turn  _ actually _ ugly and he was fully aware that the only reason why he was still safe was because Viktor was an alpha among alphas.

  
  


So Yuuri decided it would be indeed the right choice to surrender himself to Viktor while he still had something to gain out of it. And it wasn’t even like he minded having sex with this particular alpha. Not at all. Viktor was attractive and easy to please, and considerate – at least when it came to physical pleasure.

  
  


So Yuuri let himself go limp and bared his neck to Viktor in absolute surrender.

  
  


“Yuuri?”, Viktor asked, sounding actually confused.

  
  


“I promise I’ll be a good omega for you… please make them go away”, Yuuri pleaded in his best weak voice.

  
  


“Are you trying to deceive me?”, Viktor asked in an unamused tone.

  
  


It caused Yuuri to blink up at him, slightly stunned.

  
  


“No? I’m trying to do as you say. I  _ really _ don’t want to deal with more than one alpha right now and you  _ do _ have a point, so…”

  
  


Viktor hesitated.

  
  


It would’ve been funny if Yuuri had been in the right mood to laugh about it.

  
  


“Please, Viktor. I promise I’ll be good this time.”

  
  


There was another pause.

  
  


“I’ll never chase you again if you’re bullshitting me right now, Yuuri.”

  
  


“I’m not bullshitting you.”

  
  


Viktor gave him a long, distrustful look, before he let go of Yuuri and turned around, ready to chase the other alphas off.

  
  


In the meantime, Yuuri made himself comfortable on the floor. He wasn’t one to break promises and he was slightly hurt that Viktor didn’t seem to know that about him, but no matter. At least he knew he was getting a good fuck out of surrendering. There were worse ways to lose, and he would just have to put in the extra effort to win next time.

  
  


Suddenly Yuuri saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and only a second later a wrong alpha was pouncing on him.

  
  


Having been unprepared for the attack, Yuuri went down with a yelp instantly and the only thing he could really do to defend himself, was to try and block the alpha’s attempts at biting him. Which was harder than it should’ve been, but Yuuri hadn’t been able to get his arms in the right position for this kind of defence in time which was why he couldn’t use his whole strength now. Which was… actually scary.

  
  


He knew that during a hunt, it was fair game for every alpha to go after every omega, that there was no calling dibs, and sure, Yuuri hadn’t always been caught by Viktor and had fallen victim to other alphas before… but since Yuuri had moved to Russia, Viktor had been the one to get him on every single hunt and… somehow he wasn’t prepared to have another alpha take him now.

  
  


Which honestly surprised Yuuri, because Viktor had never bonded him, they didn’t even stay in contact outside of those hunts, but- but apparently Yuuri had become attached anyway. Which was a big mistake. Because there was no way Viktor would ever get attached to Yuuri for real as well. Sure, Yuuri was his favourite target, but that was only because Yuuri had amazing stamina and was quick on his feet, and thereby hard to catch. At least when his heat wasn’t just a week ahead. And Viktor loved a challenge.

  
  


In fact, Yuuri wasn’t even sure if Viktor would choose to hunt him again next time, after he’d given up so easily today. Maybe he thought Yuuri was losing his touch or something…

  
  


A terrifying growl pulled Yuuri out of his mental escapism and it was just in time to see an enraged Viktor snatching the alpha off of Yuuri by his neck and throwing the man a good few meters away from them, as if he was an unpleasant insect or something- not a full grown male human alpha. There was another absolutely fear inducing snarl coming from Viktor and the other alpha turned tail and ran off after just a short moment of hesitation.

  
  


Yuuri… hadn’t realised Viktor could be that scary. Or strong for that matter. He didn’t quite know how to feel about that revelation. Had Viktor ever seriously had any trouble hunting Yuuri? Had he been just… playing… all along? Was he taking Yuuri even seriously?

  
  


“Yuuri…”, Viktor started in a low voice. “We’re going somewhere else.”

  
  


Yuuri didn’t dare to disagree right now, even though he didn’t quite see the point.

  
  


Before he could say anything though, Viktor had lifted him up, bridal style, and was off to who knew where.

  
  


Viktor hadn’t been running for very long, when he saw what was most likely a clearing behind a tree line.

  
  


“There!”, he yelled, and pointed in the direction of it.

  
  


He hadn’t quite expected Viktor to listen, but he did, and ran there until they were in fact standing in a clearing, that led up to the mouth of a cave. However what caught Yuuri’s eye even more than the cave was the big, ancient looking stone altar-like structure.

  
  


Ah… so he hadn’t actually been that far off track. This was where he’d wanted to lead Viktor from the very beginning. Just not so soon. He wasn’t stupid after all, he knew he couldn’t outrun Viktor if he wasn’t in top condition. But well, that couldn’t be helped now, and he should be thankful they’d fuck at his chosen place and stop complaining about his loss.

  
  


“The cave?”, Viktor asked, already moving towards it.

  
  


“No! No… please Viktor! Can you… There? Please?”, Yuuri pleaded more than he’d planned to.

  
  


“On the altar? Yuuuuuri you are quite kinky, aren’t you?”

  
  


Yuuri was not blushing. He wasn’t.

  
  


“I’m not! I-it’s just a little less dirty”, he mumbled.

  
  


Viktor raised an eyebrow at him, but surprisingly went to the altar instead of the cave.

  
  


He plopped Yuuri on it rather unceremoniously, before he ripped the tiny cloth of underwear that had been the only thing to cover Yuuri’s body off him. And then stepped out of his own in a much more elegant way.

  
  


Viktor took a moment to stare at Yuuri victoriously, just out of spite, probably, and then, without further preamble, he started sucking on Yuuri’s dick.

  
  


Which did feel good, after the first shock, Yuuri wasn’t going to deny that.

  
  


However, it was unusual for Viktor to do foreplay. Up until now he’d always just plunged his dick into Yuuri’s waiting hole and fucked him however roughly he wanted, which Yuuri had always  _ quite _ enjoyed. So why wasn’t Viktor doing things the usual way today?

  
  


Yuuri came not too long after with a surprised gasp, clutching Viktor’s hair.

  
  


And Viktor… Viktor was smirking up at him way too self-satisfied for Yuuri’s liking.

  
  


“I’ve been wanting to do that for years” he admitted.

  
  


“And why haven’t you?”, Yuuri asked, panting.

  
  


“Because you were always a struggle to keep in place. Don’t think I forgot that one time you tried to escape even after I had already been in there”, the alpha said, poking Yuuri’s belly, and causing him to blush scarlet.

  
  


“Anyway, I’m assuming this is the only time you’ll ever be as obedient as you should be as an omega, correct?”

  
  


“Correct”, Yuuri tried to snarl. He wasn’t made to snarl though, so it sounded rather pathetic, even to his own ears.

  
  


“Well then…”, Viktor started, and hopped onto the altar as well, leaning back on his elbows, massive dick standing to attention. “Ride me, Yuuri.”

  
  


Oh.

  
  


Well.

  
  


That… was actually a pleasant surprise.

  
  


Yuuri had carefully controlled himself not to jump at the chance of getting to be on top for once.

  
  


He lowered himself onto Viktor’s dick and oh yes that’s it! He’d missed that delicious feeling of being stretched by the alpha’s above average sized cock.

  
  


He moaned when he bottomed out, and stayed there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being stuffed like this again after such a long time.

  
  


“Move”, Viktor growled at him.

  
  


Yuuri glared at the alpha for a second, but had to admit that he had a point. So he rolled his hips, carefully at first, because this wasn’t a position he was familiar with, but he found he quite enjoyed riding Viktor like this.

  
  


Viktor had grabbed his hips, and thighs and guided his movements a little, but not enough to make him feel like Yuuri was being manipulated into a certain speed or specific movements, and he was thankful for that.

  
  


However he wasn’t quite done enjoying himself when Viktor sat up again.

  
  


“No”, he grunted before the alpha could even say anything.

  
  


Viktor chuckled, but at least didn’t attempt to switch their positions yet.

  
  


“Put more force behind it, Yuuri. I’ll fall asleep if you don’t”, the alpha teased him after a few more moments of Yuuri slamming down into his lap.

  
  


More force?! How?!

  
  


He was getting exhausted as it was!

  
  


He came to a stop then, realising he had much more stamina when it came to taking and orgasming.

  
  


He was fine letting Viktor do the work now.

  
  


“Giving up?”

  
  


“No, I’m just letting you have a go.”

  
  


Viktor’s smirk sharpened, and the next thing he knew, Yuuri was on his back, hips twisted to the side and Viktor held onto the leg he wasn’t sitting on, and fucked his dick so deep into Yuuri he thought it was pushing into his stomach or something. But Viktor still made it feel good somehow. Too good. The stretch inside him and and the hands on him where just- 

  
  


It was becoming impossible to suppress his moans then, and Yuuri let himself go.

  
  


He mewled at his alpha and whined for more, until Viktor dropped his leg and leant over him, kissing him deeply, even if it was only to shut him up. It was exactly what Yuuri had wanted.

  
  


He hadn’t even noticed that a thunderstorm had been brewing until it started raining, and the thunder was blaring right above them. Holding onto Viktor’s back was starting to become a slippery business, so he moved his hands to grab his alpha’s hair.

  
  


“More”, he moaned, just because. Viktor was doing a great job at satisfying him, but he didn’t need to know that.

  
  


The rain was becoming stronger, and even though Viktor was shielding most of his body from it, he found it to be a very, very pleasurable sensation, especially in combination with Viktor’s deep thrusts.

  
  


It stopped feeling nice however, when the rain turned into hail.

  
  


“Cave”, growled Viktor in a way that let Yuuri know it wasn’t to be discussed.

  
  


So Yuuri clung to Viktor tightly, arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Viktor could move wherever he wanted, but he wasn’t going to slip out of Yuuri before he had at least another five orgasms.

  
  


The alpha seemed to agree with what Yuuri was thinking and just grabbed tightly onto him as well. How he managed to get them down from the altar Yuuri didn’t know, neither did he care.

  
  


What he cared about was how great it felt to have Viktor inside him while the alpha was walking. It was an entirely different sensation than the rough fucking Viktor usually put him through and it felt  _ nice _ . So nice in fact, that Yuuri started purring only halfway to the cave.

  
  


As soon as there was some shelter above their heads, Viktor pressed him against a smooth area of rock, before he rolled his hips into him once more.

  
  


“Did you enjoy being carried here?”, Viktor asked too smugly for Yuuri’s taste. But he ignored it, too far gone by now.

  
  


“Yes”, he moaned. “Please… alpha… more…”

  
  


Viktor groaned, and started fucking into him with new vigour. The feeling of his thick cock ramming into him, filling him to his core was just- Yuuri could hardly keep a clear head. It just felt _so good_ to have his favourite dick doing this to him while Viktor’s tongue made sure to to suck on his nipple in an equally rough and oh so wonderful way.

  
  


The storm was still raging, and the thunder was growing louder and louder and Yuuri absolutely  _ loved _ this. Getting wrecked by his favourite alpha to the sound of raw nature was just- exciting. And new. And the whole thing was just about to cause him to orgasm, when Viktor suddenly pulled out of him.

  
  


“Wha-“, he asked, rather disoriented.

  
  


“You’re heavy. Get on all fours if you want me to continue to fuck you.”

  
  


Yuuri didn’t hesitate to obey. He got into position and wriggled his butt for Viktor, until he grabbed it, and re-entered his deliciously large cock into him.

  
  


Viktor’s movements were frantic now though, and he pulled Yuuri up into a kneeling position before wrapping his large hand around his small dick and- and- stroked him in addition to fucking into him and Yuuri wasn’t ashamed to admit he came immediately, biting into Viktor’s hand that was lying on his shoulder.

  
  


His alpha hissed, pulled his hand out between Yuuri’s teeth and gave him a punishing smack on the side off his butt.

  
  


It startled Yuuri straight into another orgasm and this time he went for Viktor’s neck.

  
  


Unfortunately it made his alpha stop all motions at once, but he felt the rewarding stretch of his knot inside him and then- a blinding pain coming from his own neck.

  
  


He whined and whimpered and tried to wiggle away from his alpha, but he was too strong, and still locked inside Yuuri anyway.

  
  


Once he realised what exactly Viktor biting him there meant, he went berserk, growling and snarling and biting back until Viktor finally let go of his abused neck.

  
  


Yuuri couldn’t believe he’d just been bonded.

  
  


That was-  _ so _ against the rules.

  
  


Now both of them would be disqualified for this and any future hunts.

  
  


_ Great _ , Yuuri thought sarcastically.  _ So much for winning next time. _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Viktor.... well done, Yuuri is secretly very pleased he’s getting that particular D for only himself now xD


End file.
